Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by nicolelylewis
Summary: Sam's response to a cry of help from an old friend leads him to the wrong place at the wrong time. Will Team One save him in time before it's too late? Sam-whump! My first 'Flashpoint' fanfic! (Some violence and a little bit of language)
1. SOS

**Chapter 1: SOS**

 **Tuesday afternoon; middle of nowhere; Toronto**

After driving for quite some time, an old four door Sedan pulled over to the side of the road. There was no one in sight as the two men climbed out of the car, their guns at their side, and walked over to the trunk. Opening the lid, they saw their prisoner had woken up, his blue eyes glaring at them. With a sneer, the driver pulled the blonde man out and made him walk a couple of steps forward.

"On your knees," he said when he made the man stop walking. When there was no response, he pushed his prisoner onto his knees, his back towards him and his partner.

With his hands duct taped in front of him and tape over his mouth, there was nothing this man could do to talk his kidnappers down. He knew the barrel of the gun was pointed at his head when he heard it cock. He closed his eyes as the driver shot him in the head and then again in his upper back after he fell on his face.

The two men looked at each other, smiled, and got back in their car and drove away, while Constable Samuel Braddock lay in a pile of his own blood in the middle of nowhere.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

 **6 hours earlier; Sam's apartment**

"Damn it, Ed's gonna kill me!" grumbled a frustrated Sam as he got ready for work. He had woken up a lot later than he hoped, and even though their shift didn't start for another hour, their work-out started at five, which was an hour ago. "Can't wait to find out what he's gonna make me do," he said sarcastically as he grabbed his phone, keys, and jacket. He was about to walk out the door when he received a text message. Thinking it was someone from the team, he quickly opened it and was surprised to see that it was from his old military buddy, John Hill.

Sam stopped in his tracks when he saw the three words on the screen. Being the man he is, Sam quickly left his apartment and ran to his car in the garage. "Sorry Ed, but my friend needs help," he said as he started his car up and drove off to John's house.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

 **Strategic Response Unit headquarters; aka "The Barn"**

"Where the hell is Sam?!" yelled an angry Edward "Ed" Lane as everyone was doing their work-outs. "It's not like him to be late!"

Sergeant Gregory "Greg" Parker looked at his watch. "I'm sure he'll be here any minute," he told his team leader.

"Yeah and he'll be running the tracks till his lungs burst, showing up to work more than an hour late," growled Ed.

Michelangelo "Spike" Scarlatti, Julianna "Jules" Callaghan, and Kevin "Wordy" Wordsworth, all looked between their TL and boss, not stopping what they were doing, and all thinking that they were glad they weren't Sam right now. "I'm sure he had a good reason being late," said Spike, not wanting Ed to be too hard on the rookie.

"Oh, he better," Ed replied. "'Cause if he doesn't, I'm gonna kill him," he continued as he started on the punching bag.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

 **John Hill's house**

Sam pulled up to the simple one story house and noticed the unfamiliar Sedan in the drive way. He got out of his car and walked up to the front door. Getting closer, he saw that the door was partially open. He grabbed his side arm and cautiously opened the door the rest of the way with his foot. Sam glanced to his left and right, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. "Police, SRU!" he yelled into the house. "John, you here?" he asked as he walked further inside.

He kept his gun at the ready when he turned a corner and into the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw John on the floor with a bullet wound to the head. "No, John," he whispered, kneeling down and checking for a pulse anyways. All of his training went out the window when he pulled out his phone to call for backup instead of clearing the rest of the house.

Sam was just about to call Ed when something hard smashed against the side of his head and he blacked out.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

 **The Barn**

30 minutes later, Team One was finishing up their work-out before showering off. "Okay, this is just ridiculous!" Ed said as he checked his watch for the hundredth time. "I'm calling him," he continued, pulling out his phone and pressing speed dial. When there was no answer, Ed got even angrier.

Greg walked over to him and said in his calm voice, "You know he wouldn't be this late without an excuse. There may have been an emergency and he forgot to call in." Ed accepted his response and nodded, but was still ticked off. After Ed's nod, Greg walked over to Winnie's desk. "Winnie, can you pull up Sam's cell phone records and see if he got any calls or texts this morning?" he asked the dispatcher.

"Sure thing, boss," came the reply, followed by clicks of the keyboard. By this time, the rest of Team One had gathered by their boss to see what Winnie found out. Looking at the screen she said, "No phone calls…but he did get a text message at six from someone named John. It read _'SOS my place'_." She looked up at the team when she read the last part.

Ed's face was grim. "Can you track his phone? I just called him and it's still on," he told her.

Winnie nodded and went to work. "It says he's at the home of John Hill, 583 Baker Street."

Ed and Greg looked at each other. "Has to be the John from the phone," Ed told him.

"Alright team, let's gear up and keep the peace!" yelled their boss. Everybody rushed off to their respected locker rooms, the thoughts of showers gone from their minds. Within ten minutes, they were climbing into the SUVs and heading towards Baker Street.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

 **Random, abandon building; Toronto**

Sam wasn't sure how long he was out before he became aware of his surroundings. It took him a while before he remembered what happened; getting John's text, finding his body, and getting hit over the head. He tried to move but realized that his feet were tired, his hands were tied in front of him, there was tape over his mouth, and he was lying on his left side on a hard, dirty floor. Looking around, he saw a few boxes and crates and a lot of boarded up windows and figured no one had been in this building for quite some time.

Through the pounding in his head, he was able to hear two male voices arguing. He looked up to see where they were coming from and could barely see the two men, one with his back to him and the other in front of his partner. "I can't believe you brought a freakin' cop here!" the one Sam could see said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I had another choice! He saw the body!" yelled the guy whose back was to Sam.

The first guy looked behind his partner and saw Sam staring at them. "Shh," he told the second guy before walking over to where Sam laid.

Sam's jaw clenched as they came closer and he saw their faces more clearly. _'I am not getting out of his one,'_ he thought when his kidnappers stopped in front of him.

The two guys stared down at Sam for a couple of minutes until the first guy started kicking him. Sam put his hands in front of his face and tried to curl up in a ball. He grunted in pain as every kick connected to his stomach and every stomp of the foot landed on his side. The second guy walked around Sam and joined in on the beating, kicking him in his legs and back. What felt like forever to Sam, the pain finally stopped when the foot of the second guy came at his head and he lost consciousness.


	2. Two Shots

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews so far! I'm glad you're enjoying it! I have the whole story completed, so right now I'm just debating if I should upload every day or every other day...

prohibidofumar - when I wrote out the story on paper, I thought the chapters were decent in length...but of course typing them makes it shorter ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Two Shots**

 **John Hill's House**

Three black SUVs pulled up to the house on Baker Street. "There's Sam's car," Jules said as she got out of the vehicle.

"Spike and Jules, check the back. Wordy and Greg, you're with me in the front, let's move," ordered Ed. Four "copy" sounded in his ear when he went up to the front. With his gun out, he banged on the door. "Police, SRU!" With no response, he tested the doorknob and found it unlocked. "Door's unlocked. Bravo, can you get in back there?" he asked.

"Back door is locked, but Spike's working on it," Jules told her team leader.

A few seconds later Spike said, "We're in," then took his gun out of the holster and had it ready.

"Copy. We go in on three. One, two…," Ed counted down. When he got to three, Team One rushed in on both sides screaming, "Police, SRU!"

Immediately the first thing Spike and Jules see is a dead body. "One body in the kitchen, looks like gunshot to the head. It's not Sam, but it may be the owner," Spike told his team.

They searched through the rest of the house, clearing each room they came across. "It's all clear, Sam's not here," replied Greg. "Winnie, get EMS here at John Hill's house." He walked into the kitchen after she said "copy."

"Sam was here," Wordy said, bending down. He picked up the open phone that was on the floor and showed it to his team.

Meanwhile, Jules had looked in the pockets of the dead man and found his wallet. "Yep, I.D. says John Hill," she said.

There was a silence that fell over them that only lasted for a few seconds. "Okay, so let's assume that the person who killed John took Sam and that he's still alive," Ed finally said. "Let's search the place, maybe we'll find something on who did this," he ordered. Everyone nodded and went off through the house while Greg stayed in the kitchen to wait for EMS.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

 **Middle of nowhere**

For the second time that day, Sam had woken up in an unfamiliar place. This time however, it was small and dark; and it didn't take him long to realize he was in a trunk of a car. His head was still pounding but more so than before thanks to the second hit to the head. He was also sore all over from the beating and from being cramped in the trunk for a while. Sam tensed up when he felt the car stop and heard the two guys get out.

He was blinded by light when the lid opened, but was able to still glare at the men. He saw the first guy give him a sneer before he forced him out, making Sam groan in pain. The man made Sam walk a few steps away from the car.

"Stop," he said, and Sam complied. "On your knees," he continued. Sam just stood there, not wanting what he knew was coming to happen. With a grunt, the man kicked him in the back of the leg, making Sam go down anyways.

Sam tried to control his breathing, but found it difficult. _'I can't talk them down,'_ he thought. _'I'm gonna die.'_ When he heard the cock of the gun near his ear, he closed his eyes. _'I'm so sorry Ed. I should of said something to you on my way to John's house. I'm so sorry John,'_ was his last thoughts before pain exploded in his head and in his back and blackness over took him.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

 **30 minutes later**

"I knew we should of asked for directions!" Linda told her husband.

Harry rolled his eyes. "We don't need directions because I know exactly where we're going!" he told her.

"We're in the middle of nowhere! We're lost aren't we?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him.

"No we're not lost!" he said, not so confidently.

Linda just shook her head and looked out her window. "Oh my God, stop the car!" she yelled.

Harry slammed on the brakes and looked over at his wife who was rushing out of their car. "Linda, what's wrong?" he asked. He unbuckled, got out, and went to where she was on the side of the road.

"Harry, call 911! He's still alive!" she screamed after checking the man's pulse.

After seeing the bound and bloody man, Harry quickly got out his cell phone and called for help. When he hung up, he bent down next to his wife and took the tape off the man's hands and mouth. Taking off his jacket, he put it over the wound on the back, trying to stop some of the blood that was coming.

A few minutes later, an ambulance showed up and medics rushed over to where the couple was. After bandaging him as best as they could, they loaded him up onto a gurney, put him in the ambulance, and took off to the nearest hospital while police asked Harry and Linda questions.

With no luck on finding any I.D. on the guy, the police and medics named him 'John Doe' and sent out a description of him over the radios, hoping that someone would be able to recognize him.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

 **The Barn**

Team One had returned to the Barn about an hour ago after finding some incriminating evidence on why John Hill was killed, but still not by who. Winnie was listening over the police scanner when she heard the 911 call a husband made about finding a guy bleeding on the side of the road. After hearing the description from the first responders, Winnie called Team One over.

"What is it Winnie?" asked Greg.

"There was a 911 call that came in. A husband and wife found a man on the side of the road, his hands bound, tape over his mouth, and two gunshot wounds. They said he was still alive. Police described John Doe as a male in his late 20's to early 30's, short blonde hair, 172-177 centimeters tall, and a strong build," she told them.

Team One looked at each other. "That could be Sam," Wordy said.

Greg nodded. "Wordy, you and Ed go ahead to the hospital to make sure. The rest of us will stay here and go over what we found at John's place."

With nods, Ed and Wordy took off while Greg, Jules, and Spike went back to the briefing room.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

 **Hospital; front desk**

Arriving at the hospital, Ed and Wordy went straight to the front desk where a young brunette sat behind the counter, typing on the keyboard. "Excuse me ma'am," Ed said to get her attention.

The woman looked up and saw two men in police uniforms at her desk. "Hi, can I help you?" she asked, smiling.

"Ed Lane, this is Kevin Wordsworth; we'd like to know the condition of the John Doe that came in recently."

"We think he might be our teammate," Wordy added.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give out patient information without a confirmation that you know him," she told them. "But, one of the medics that brought him in is still here and he can confirm if he's your guy." She picked up the phone, pushed a button, and said a few words into it. "He'll be here shortly," she said after she hung up.

A couple of minutes later, a young medic walked up to Ed and Wordy. He extended his arm and shook both men's hands. "I'm Carl Flemming," he introduced. "I'm told you may know John Doe?"

"We think so," Ed told him. He took out his phone, brought up a picture of Sam, and showed it to Carl. "Is this your John Doe?" he asked him.

Carl squinted at the picture of the young officer. "Yeah," he said after a while. "It took me a few seconds to recognize him 'cause he had blood all over his face, but yeah, that's him," he confirmed.

Ed and Wordy looked at each other as Ed put his phone away. "You said he had blood on his face?" Wordy asked. "All we know is that he had two gunshot wounds."

The medic nodded. "Yeah, he was shot in the back of the head and in his back," he told them. "He went into cardiac arrest on the way here, but we were able to get him back."

Wordy told him thanks as Ed nodded and went back to the front desk. "I heard Carl confirm it was your guy," the nurse told them when they got closer.

"Can you tell us how he's doing now?" Ed asked, grimmed face.

"Well he's still in surgery right now and because of where the bullets hit, it may be a while before he's done," she said. "Can I get his name?"

"Sam Braddock," Wordy said quietly.

The nurse nodded, typed it in her computer, and looked back at the men. "I'm gonna need one of you to fill this out," she said, handing out a clipboard.

"I got this," Ed said, grabbing it and a pen. "Wordy, why don't you call Greg and tell him it's Sam," he instructed his teammate and friend, looking at him.

Wordy nodded, took his phone out, and put it up to his ear while Ed sat down at one of the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room to fill the forms out.


	3. Hospital

**A/N:** Thank you again to all of the reviews! I really appreciate it!

Also, don't worry, there will be more Sam-whump later on ;)

After reading this chapter, don't forget to give a review! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Hospital**

 **2 hours later; hospital waiting room**

After getting Wordy's call, Greg, Jules, and Spike had gone to the hospital where they had found their other two teammates in the waiting room. Ed had told them what Carl the medic told him and Wordy, and now they were all waiting and praying that Sam would make it out okay.

A few minutes later, a doctor finally walked out of the double doors with a clipboard in his hand. He was an older man with graying brown hair and deep blue eyes. Looking down at the clipboard he said, "Family of Sam Braddock?"

Instantly five people in SRU uniforms rushed up to him. "Sam has no family in town, but we're his team and family as well," Greg told the doctor. "Sergeant Greg Parker," he introduced as he shook the man's hand.

"Sergeant Parker, I'm Doctor Glendale. I'm sorry the surgery took so long, but we had to be very careful. We almost lost him on the operating table, but we managed to bring him back," he told them. After looking at each shocked face, he continued. "As you may be aware, Sam was shot twice. Luckily the one in his head missed his brain by a few centimeters. However, he was also shot in his back, which was also worrisome because it was lodged near his heart. We were able to remove both bullets but because of the strain of surgery and the cardiac arrest, he's fallen into a coma."

There were a few gasps from the team as the doctor talked. "Is he going to make it?" asked Jules.

"He's Samtastic, he has to make it…right?" Spike asked, looking at his team and then the doctor.

Dr. Glendale looked at the worried and caring faces. "I can't say for sure right now. Currently he's not breathing on his own, so we have him on a ventilator to help. We've done everything we can for him to make him comfortable, so now it's all up to him," he told them. "He's in ICU and he'll be there until he wakes up and can breathe on his own. But for now, only two visitors at a time for a few minutes and no overnight guests," he continued.

Team One said "thank you" as Dr. Glendale walked away. They decided that Ed and Wordy would go in first, then Spike and Jules, and finally Greg would go in by himself.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

 **Hospital; Sam's room**

After the team had gone into Sam's room, they had left to go back home. Commander Holleran was able to give them the next day off when he heard about what happened. After Greg had gotten changed, he snuck back in the hospital to wait by Sam's side. When a nurse came in, he was able to convince her to let him stay by telling her that Sam needed protecting since his shooter was still out there.

Being the sergeant and boss, it hurt Greg seeing any of his family in these situations. He looked at his rookie, who almost looked like he was sleeping…except for all the machines and chords. He had an IV on his left hand, bandages wrapped around his head, a breathing tube coming out of his mouth, a chest tube, and other odds and ends keeping him alive. For the year that he's known Sam, Greg has never seen him look so weak before. He just hoped that Sam would wake up soon so that their family could be whole again.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

 **2 months later; hospital**

Two months had gone by and Sam was still in a coma; he hasn't gotten worse, but he hasn't improved either. The team has been visiting him every day after work, talking to him, sharing memories; their favorite being when they first met him and they pulled their guns on him. Even Sam's sister, Natalie, has come in every now and then, with regrets that their parents can't come down and that the General expects updates on his son. Sometimes they would even tell him about the hot calls they got that day and how well his temporary replacement, Dave, was doing, but that he's no Samtastic.

The only good news was that no one had asked about Sam, which meant his shooter thinks he's dead and isn't worried about finishing what he started. Of course, they didn't tell Dr. Glendale that because they all wanted to continue taking turns watching over him and being with him at night, which tonight was Ed's turn. Sophie had made him a hot meal for dinner so he wouldn't have to eat the hospital food.

Ed was sitting on the chair next to the bed, looking at his teammate. He had just finished telling Sam about their slow day; some warrant calls and patrolling. It was a few minutes of comfortable silence when Sam's eyes suddenly flung open and he was gasping for air. Ed instantly jumped up. "I need some help!" he yelled.

Nurses rushed in while one gently pulled Ed away and out the door as he just stared at his friend.

Outside of Sam's room, Ed had called the team and was now pacing back and forth, waiting for news. What seemed like forever, the nurses finally walked out. The one that lead him out of the room came up to him. "I can't believe it, but Sam is doing just fine," she told him, smiling.

Looking relieved, Ed asked, "Really?"

"Yes. He's breathing on his own, he woke up, and his injuries are almost completely healed," she told him. "I'll have to make sure with Sam's doctor, but I think he could go home within a week or two." She smiled as she walked away.

Ed let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, rubbed a hand over his head, and walked into the room. "Hey, Samo," he said when he saw two blue eyes look at him. He sat back down at the chair that he abandoned. "I called the team and they'll be here shortly. How are you feeling?" he asked.

Sam looked at his team leader and swallowed. "Sore," he barely said above a whisper.

"Here," Ed said as he grabbed a cup of ice chips that were nearby. He gave Sam a couple of spoonful's of the ice. "Better?" he asked. When Sam nodded, he put the cup down. "That ventilator probably made your throat raw,"

Sam nodded again to Ed's reason. His throat _was_ raw and the ice chips certainly made it feel better. Before he could say something else, his door opened up and the rest of Team One walked in. They all said his name, or some version of it, and gave him hugs. When asked the same question Ed asked moments ago, Sam told them, "Sore, but good," his voice a bit stronger than before. "I have a question, though," he said. "Why am I in a hospital?"

Team One looked at each other, then at their rookie. "You were shot in the head and in the back," Greg answered. "The bullets missed everything important, but it was still touch and go. They lost you a couple of times, but they brought you back," he finished as Sam's face looked shocked and confused.

"What do you remember Sam?" Spike asked, his arms crossed across his chest.

Sam looked down. "I remember getting ready for work, getting a text from my friend, and then going over to his house and finding…finding his body," he finished softly.

"When you didn't show up for work and didn't answer Ed's call, we got worried," Jules said. She was sitting on the other chair and grabbed a hold of Sam's hand. "We found out you were at John's house and found him, your car, and your phone, but not you."

Sam looked at her and then at Wordy when he started to talk. "Later, Winnie heard a 911 call and she thought it could be you since they didn't find any I.D. on you. We rushed here and sure enough, it was. You were found on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere, bound and gagged with two gunshot wounds," he told him gently.

Sam was now even more confused, but then shock over took him when Ed said, "That was a little over two months ago."

"Two months?!" he said, his brows furrowed. He was quiet and still shocked for a few minutes, then he shook his head. "I'm sorry guys, but I don't remember anything about any of that," he finally said. "I don't remember."


	4. Remembering

**A/N:** Here's another chapter!

It may not seem like a lot is going on, but there will be more stuff, I promise! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Remembering**

 **Hospital; Sam's room**

"So you don't remember who did this?" Spike asked.

Sam shook his head again. "I'm sorry, but the last thing I remember is being at John's."

The team looked at each other, disappointment in their eyes. "Well, I'm sure you'll get it back eventually," Greg said with hope. "We just have to be patient."

Everyone nodded at what their boss said. "What I don't get though," said Sam, "is why someone would kill John."

"Well, when we looked through his house, we found out why," Ed replied. "We believe that John was taking drugs and that he may have wanted out. Whoever came and killed him must have been his dealer or something. You must have walked in right when he was killed and saw the suspect's face or right after," he told him.

Jules saw the disappointing look on Sam's face. "I'm sorry Sam, we know he was your friend," she said softly, her hand still on his.

Sam looked at her and gave a small smile. "Thanks. I knew he was having trouble adjusting to normal life again after he left the military, but I didn't think it was that bad. I'd call him sometimes, go over to his place, make sure he knew he wasn't alone, but I had no idea he was taking drugs," he said, looking down.

"People can get pretty good at hiding stuff like that, especially to those closest to them," Wordy told him.

Spike nodded. "Yeah Sam, it's not your fault. We'll find the guy who did this," he said, smiling.

Sam grinned and nodded back, thankful that his team, his family, always has his back.

By this time, Dr. Glendale was able to come in to check up on his patient, shooing everyone out before he did anything. When he was done, he came back out and faced the team. "Well, my head nurse was right…Sam's gonna be just fine," he told them with a smile.

All five members let out their breath as they all looked relieved. "So he can get out of here and come back to the team?" asked an excited Spike.

Dr. Glendale chuckled. "Hold on Spike, not so fast. I want Sam to stay here for another week or two, get him walking around, and depending on how far he gets, I want him to see a physical therapist. Then once he's cleared, he can go back to the team, but only light duty for two to four weeks, okay?" he asked them. He received nods and "yes, sir" for answers then continued. "I already told Sam all of this, so now he's just resting. I suggest that all of you go home and do the same." He looked at Team One before walking away.

"The doctor is right team," said Greg. "Sam's okay now so we can go back home and go to bed…we still have to work tomorrow."

Reluctantly, Jules, Spike, and Wordy nodded at their boss and left the hospital while Ed decided to finish out his night.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

 **Hospital**

It had been almost two weeks since Sam woke up and he was now able to go home. Like always, he surpassed everybody's expectations of his recovery and walking and was able to walk with little assistance. Greg had offered to pick him up after shift and let Sam stay at his place for a few days.

Sam had just finished signing the discharge papers at the front desk when Greg walked up. "Boss, you don't need to do this. I can stay at my place," he told him.

Greg just shook his head. "No, you're gonna stay with someone until the end of the week. Then we'll think about you staying at your place," he said, grinning.

Sam smiled and nodded and let his boss lead the way out the door and to his car.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

 **The Barn**

After staying with Greg for a couple of days, Sam was able to go back to his apartment. He never thought he'd miss it as much as he did. It had now been about a week since he was discharged and he was making a lot of progress with his physical therapist. Now for the first time in over two months, he was walking into The Barn.

"Sam! Oh, it's good to see you!" Winnie said as she got up and hugged him.

Sam hugged her back and smiled. "Thanks Winnie, it's good to see you too."

Hearing the commotion from inside the briefing room, Ed and the rest of Team One walked up to their teammate. "Hey, Samo!" yelled an excited Ed.

"Hey guys," Sam said as he gave them all a hug. After the greetings, Sam looked at his boss. "My physical therapist said I should be cleared to work for tomorrow," he told him.

"I know, she called me after you left. You'll be back, but remember, you'll have truck duty for a while," he told him.

Sam nodded and grinned. "Yeah, I know, I just can't wait to be back."

"We all missed you buddy," Wordy said, putting his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah, I missed you buddy, but I'm kinda gonna miss Dave too," Spike said.

Ed looked at him. "Well luckily there's an opening on Team Four, so he's gonna switch over," he told him. Spike smiled and left to go back to the briefing room with the others.

"Uh, Boss, can you wait a minute?" Sam asked. Greg looked at him, nodded, and went back over. "It's been weeks and I still can't remember anything that happened." He paused, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he looked at his boss and asked, "Do you think I could see the clothes I was wearing that day? Maybe it will trigger something."

Greg thought about the question and saw the pleading look in Sam's eyes. "Are you sure, Sam?" he asked.

The blonde nodded. "Whoever killed my friend is still out there. I want to remember and it's killing me that I can't," he told him.

Greg took a deep breath and let it out. He looked down and finally looked back up. "Okay," he said.

Sam relaxed and let out his breath. "Thanks Boss."

"Come on," Greg said as he led the way to SRU's evidence room. He punched in the four-digit code and walked in. He led Sam to a bunch of shelves with boxes on them. Stopping at one, he pulled out a box labeled 'Braddock, S.' and took it over to a nearby table. Setting it down, he looked at Sam before opening it.

Sam started feeling nervous when he saw his name on the box. He looked at Greg and nodded, watching him as he lifted the lid up. When he saw the bags of clothes, he started doing sniper breathing to calm himself. He slowly took out the first bag, opened it, and took out the shirt he was wearing on that day. He held the bloody cloth in his hand, closed his eyes, and creased his brow. When nothing came to mind, he set it down on the table and pulled out the next bag. He repeated that process with his jacket and pants that he was wearing when he was shot, both stained with blood as well. When he was done, he was a little frustrated that nothing happened. He looked at his boss and shook his head, putting the clothes back in the bags and then in the box.

"Sorry Sam," Greg said as he put the lid back on and put the box back on the shelf. He saw the way Sam was trying to remember and then the disappointed look when he couldn't.

"Thanks. At least I tried," Sam replied as they walked out and closed the door behind them.

For the rest of the day, Sam decided to stay at The Barn, listening to all of the hot calls with Winnie. At the end of shift, Sam waited for the team to debrief and change so that they could all go to The Goose together.

Once there, Team One and Team Four, who had the day off, celebrated Sam coming back and Dave switching teams. To Sam, it felt nice being with his family again.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

 **Sam's Apartment**

Later that night, Sam had gone home and decided to go straight to bed. He was excited about going back to work the next day, even though it was just gonna be truck duty. But it's gonna be nice getting to work with Spike, since he hardly ever does. He went to the bathroom, got undressed, and climbed into bed. Even though he didn't do much all day, he was tired. He opened the drawer on his nightstand table and pulled out a picture. "I'm so sorry John. I tried to remember," he whispered to the picture of a group of soldiers, three of them being himself, John, and Matt. He stared at the picture for a bit longer before he put it back in the drawer and closed it. He turned off the lamp and went to sleep.

A few hours later, Sam was having a terrible nightmare. He was thrashing around and his brows were furrowed. After a few minutes, Sam sat straight up, gasping for air, and looking around. He slowed down his breathing and wiped the sweat off of his face. Finally he just sat there, staring at his window, very confused. "I remember," he whispered. "I remember all of it."


	5. Back to Work

**A/N:** You get to find out what all Sam remembers in this chapter! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Back to Work**

 **The Barn**

Sam couldn't get much sleep, so he decided to get ready for work and head over to The Barn a couple of hours early. He was sitting in a chair in the briefing room waiting for Greg or Ed to walk in. He hadn't even bothered to change into work-out clothes yet. He was impatiently waiting for someone to walk through the door, his leg bouncing up and down and his head resting on one hand.

Finally Ed walked in. "Hey Sam, you're here early. Making up for last time?" he teased.

Sam sat up and walked over to his TL. "Can I talk to you and the Boss when he gets here?" he asked.

"When I get here what?" Greg asked as he walked in, hearing only the ending.

"Sam wants to talk to us," Ed told him, looking behind him at Greg. He turned back to Sam when Greg stood by him. "Is something wrong Sam?" he asked his rookie.

Sam looked between his bosses. "I had a dream last night, and I couldn't fall back asleep afterwards, so I came here. I wanted to make sure it was real and not something I imagined before telling anyone." He paused and took a deep breath. "I remember what happened, and I remember there were two guys, and I remember what they look like," he told them.

Ed and Greg looked wide-eyed at Sam and then at each other. "And you're sure it wasn't all in your head?" Greg asked. Sam nodded. "Okay. We can wait for the rest of the team to get here and you can tell us what happened. Until then, I'll get in contact with a sketch artist to come down so you can describe the men to them. Can you do that?" Again, Sam nodded.

Greg nodded in return, gave him a small smile, and walked away as he pulled out his phone. Ed gave Sam a reassuring smile as he put his hand on his shoulder and led him back into the briefing room.

About ten minutes later, Jules, Spike, and Wordy had showed up and were in the briefing room, wondering why they weren't doing work-outs. "Wordy, Jules, Spike, I know this is a bit unusual, but this is important," Greg told them. "Sam just informed Ed and I that he remembers what happened to him."

Instantly three pair of shocked eyes and two pair of calm and patient eyes were on him. "Well, after getting John's text, I drove to his house, found the door ajar, and identified myself as I walked in. When I went to the kitchen, I found John's body. I knew he was dead, but I checked for a pulse anyways…and instead of clearing the rest of the house, I got out my phone to call for back up. That's when I was hit over the head." He paused before continuing. "When I woke up, I was in some abandoned building. I was on the floor, my hands tied in front of me, my feet tied up, and tape over my mouth. I could hear two guys fighting, so I looked over to where I could see them. The first guy was mad at the second guy for bringing me there and the second guy said he thought he didn't have a choice."

"Then the first guy saw I was awake and they walked over to me. When I saw their faces, I knew I was dead. They just looked at me and then the first guy started to kick me. The second guy joined in and kicked me in the back and eventually the head, where I passed out again." He took another pause and a deep breath. "When I woke up again, I was in the trunk of a car. I don't know how long I was out, but they eventually stopped the car. When they opened the trunk, they forced me out and made me walk away a little. I saw we were in the middle of nowhere when they forced me to my knees." Sam looked down at his hands, his voice faltering. "I heard the cock of the gun and then pain as I fell to the ground. I think I kept falling in and out of consciousness until I was put in the ambulance because I don't remember anything after that until I woke up two months later." When he was done, he looked back up at his team and saw some sorrow but mostly anger in their eyes.

It was quiet in the room before Ed broke it. "Did you get any names?"

Sam shook his head. "No. The only thing I heard them say was that fight they had."

Silence fell over them again as they processed what their teammate just told them. A few seconds later, Winnie walked in. "Boss, the sketch artist is here," she informed him.

"Thank you Winnie," he said as he stood up. He waved for the man to come in and then turned back towards his team. "Sam and I are gonna stay here while he describes those men to the sketch artist. Meanwhile, I want the rest of you to start on your work-outs…including you, Eddie," he told them.

Spike, Wordy, and Jules said "yes, sir" and went off to change while Ed begrudgingly followed behind them.

The sketch artist, Jim, sat down across from Sam as Greg closed the doors of the briefing room and sat down between the two. "Now Sam, I just want you to describe what the men looked like, as detailed as you can, starting with the first one. Okay?" he asked as he was setting up.

"Okay," Sam replied, nodding.

For the next half-hour, Sam told Jim everything he could remember about both guys, and Jim was able to draw two complete, and pretty detailed, sketches. "Are these the men who kidnapped you?" he asked, turning both papers around.

"Yeah, that's them," Sam replied instantly.

"I'm really surprised. You remembered more details than someone who's been missing for months," Jim said, packing up his stuff.

Sam stood up and gave a small smile. Jim gave the sketches to Greg, shook both men's hand and left. "Now what?" Sam asked.

Greg looked at the drawings in his hands. "I'll send these to Holleran and he'll send them to every police agency in the area and he may send them to the news."

Sam nodded and hoped that these guys would be caught soon. He then left the briefing room to change while Greg went to send the sketches to his boss.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

 **Next morning**

The next day, Sam had gotten to work early again. He had a hard time falling asleep and whenever he did, he had a nightmare. He just hoped that his didn't last long. He was also a bit nervous because when he saw the morning paper, it had the two sketches of his kidnappers on the front page. They had left out his name and all the details to the publicist, so all they had to go on was the murder of a military vet and kidnapping and attempted murder of a cop.

Sam decided to change into his work-out clothes and get started on the bike; he needed to regain his muscles in his legs that he lost. Being in the truck the day before wasn't so thrilling, but he still had some fun messing around with Spike and cracking jokes. But he sure did miss working with the team again; and even though he couldn't run or be sierra, he was still able to give some in-put on tact plans and help Spike out on the computer (when he needed it, which wasn't often.)

He had been on the bike for about thirty minutes when Greg walked in. "You're early again. Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Couldn't sleep well, but I'm good," Sam replied as he got off the bike and wiped his face with a towel.

"You want to talk about it?"

"I'm good," Sam repeated, getting on the treadmill and setting it at a slow pace.

Greg just nodded and left to go to the locker room and just assumed he was like this because of the newspaper article.

Within the next hour, the rest of Team One had arrived and started their work-outs. All throughout exercising and afterwards in the locker room, Sam could feel everyone's eyes on him. It was starting to bug him, so he mentioned it when they were all in the briefing room. Standing up he said, "I want to talk about the elephant in the room. Yes, I saw the paper and I'm fine. If those guys see it, they'll know I'm alive and may come after me, but that doesn't give you an excuse to treat me differently or mother me. I have no doubts in my mind that they'll be caught, and I'll be fine because I have the best people watching my back." He smiled as he sat down.

Team One looked at him and smiled as well. "Damn right," Ed said.

Before Greg could talk about what they were gonna do for the day, the alarm went off. "Team One, hot call. Shooting at downtown," Winnie said.

They all got up and ran to their gear. "All right team, let's keep the peace!" yelled Greg.

* * *

 **A/N:** In the next chapter, you get to find out who Sam's shooter is and his reaction to Sam being alive! :)

For some weird reason, this said I had 14 reviews, but I could only view 8...but now I can see all of them! So thanks for reviewing! :D

Which reminds me, don't forget to review! ;)


	6. Personal Hot Call

**A/N:** So, this chapter and the next are a bit shorter because when I was writing it, they were originally together, but I thought it was too long compared to the previous chapters, so I split it into two...don't hate me! :) **  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Personal Hot Call**

 **Home of Dwayne Nelson**

Dwayne was pissed. He couldn't believe that cop had survived! He was sitting at the table, his leg bouncing up and down, and staring at the drawing of his face. Suddenly Gary Mills came rushing in.

"Dwayne, did you see-," he stopped, looking at his boss. "Oh, I guess you did see the paper this morning."

"I shot him in the head, how the hell is he still alive?!" Dwayne shouted. He looked over at Gary. "If you had just left him in that house, none of this would be happening!"

Gary sat down at the table across from Dwayne. "I was just doing what you've always said. You know, leave no witnesses?" he told him.

Dwayne nodded, picked up the paper, and looked at the faces staring back at him. "Yeah, leave no witnesses…" he trailed off and smiled.

Gary recognized that look. "Oh no. Kidnapping and trying to kill a cop is one thing, but going after him again? Are you serious?! Let's just leave the country…they'll never find us!" he said.

"Like you said, we kidnapped and tried to kill a cop. Even in a different country, people will be looking for us. So I say we finish what we started…that way there's no one to I.D. us," Dwayne said, looking at Gary.

Gary just shook his head. "Sorry man, but you can do whatever you want. I don't want to be a part of this," he told him as he stood up to leave.

Dwayne watched him go, took out his pistol with the silencer, and shot Gary in the back. He got up and shot him two more times in the head before he went to grab a wallet from his room and walked out the door.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

 **The Barn**

Team One was back in the briefing room, going over their hot call of the shooting at downtown. There were three fatalities, including the shooter, and ten injured when it was over. They weren't able to talk the subject down, and he was about to shoot his hostage when Greg called for Scorpio and Ed took the shot. He had just finished with SIU when the team had finished de-briefing.

"How'd SIU go?" Wordy asked when Ed sat down.

"They said it was justifiable," he told him.

They were going to talk more when the alarm sounded. "Team One, hot call," Winnie told them. They all stood up, got their gear, and went to the SUVs, all while Greg told them again to keep the peace.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

 **En route to hot call**

"All right, what have we got Winnie?" Greg asked.

 _"There was a 911 call of a guy saying he was being held hostage at his home before it was cut off,"_ the dispatcher told the team through the headsets. _"I sent the address to your PDAs."_

"Thanks Winnie," Ed told her.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

 **Hostage's house**

The SUVs pulled up to the house about five minutes later. Everyone got out while Spike and Sam went in the truck. "Spike, we need blue prints if there are any," Ed told him.

"Copy that," came the reply. Within a few seconds, he was able to pull them up. "Blue prints are on the PDAs," Spike said.

"Wordy, we need eyes and ears," Ed said, looking at his PDA.

"Copy," Wordy said as he ran to get the equipment.

"Homeowner is listed as Fred Hay, 46. He lives alone and works in construction," Sam told his team.

Greg looked at the house. "I'm gonna try and call, see if they pick up," he said.

Wordy had set up a camera and microphone on one of the front windows. He looked at his PDA. "We have eyes and ears," he said.

The team all looked at the image and saw a young woman in her 20s holding a gun to the hostage. They could hear her yelling at him but couldn't understand what she was saying.

Greg dialed the house number and waited. Finally it was picked up and a male's voice came on the line. "Is this Fred Hay?" he asked.

 _"Yes."_

"My name is Greg Parker from the Police Strategic Response Unit. Can you tell me what's going on in there?"

There was some shuffling and mumbling before a female came on the line. _"We don't need your help, now go away!"_ she screamed before ending the call.

"Well, that didn't work," Greg said.

Jules had gone to the front door and tested the knob. "Boss, the door's unlocked."

"Okay, we're going to go in. Jules, you're sierra, find a perch. Wordy, get the shield, we're gonna cover Boss while he negotiates. Spike, any hits on who our subject is?" Ed asked the bomb and tech expert.

"Sorry, I can't get a good angle of her face. She keeps facing away from the camera," Spike told his TL.

Once Jules was in position and had the shot and Wordy had the shield, the three men went up to the front door and slowly opened it. With Wordy and the shield in front, Ed and Greg walked inside the house with Ed's gun drawn.

The subject had heard them come in and had grabbed Fred and placed the gun to his head. "What are you doing here? Go away!" she yelled.

"My name's Greg, I was on the phone with you earlier," the Boss told her in his calm voice. "Can you tell me your name?"

The girl looked like she was debating answering that before she said, "Leslie McCall."

"Spike," whispered Greg in his mike.

 _"On it Boss."_

Greg turned his attention back to Leslie and Fred, who seemed to be okay. "Okay Leslie. Can you tell me what's going on here? Maybe I can help."

"This bastard ruined my life!" Leslie yelled, threatening the hostage with the gun.

"Boss, I got something!" Spike said. "Leslie McCall came up in a missing person's case. Turns out she was kidnapped when she was 12, raped, and left for dead. Her kidnapper has never been found."

 _"She could believe Fred was her kidnapper,"_ came Jules over the coms.

"Boss, maybe I can talk to her," suggested Sam. "I know where she's coming from."

Greg released his breath and looked at Ed. "Okay Sam."

Sam quickly got out of the truck, went inside the house, and stood next to Ed while Greg got behind him.

* * *

 **A/N:** So when I first came up with this story, I for real had the guys names as "Dwayne" and "Johnson" (aka "The Rock") before realizing what I've done; so I changed the second guy to "Gary"...haha!

I'm not sure if this is what the team would have done if this were 'real', but whatever! ;)

Leave a review! :D


	7. The Fun Has Just Begun

**A/N:** I know some of you thought I should have kept these two chapters together, but when I was writing it on paper, I wanted each chapter to be about the same length, so that's why I decided to split them...

Again, sorry for this short chapter, but this should be a bit longer after this :)

Thanks for the reviews! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Fun Has Just Begun**

 **Fred Hay's house**

"Leslie? My name is Sam Braddock," he told her calmly. "My team found out what happened to you when you were a kid. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Leslie looked at him. "I remember seeing bits of his face during everything, but I couldn't remember what he looked like after I was found," she told him. She looked away when she felt tears threatening to fall. "But then I saw this guy last week and it all came back. This bastard kidnapped, raped me, and left me to die!" she screamed, bringing the gun closer to her hostage's head.

"Please help me, she's crazy!" screamed Fred, which got her even more mad.

"Leslie wait! I know what you're going through, okay? I know!" Sam told her, getting her attention.

"What do you mean?" she asked, lowering the gun a bit.

Sam stepped off to the side, away from the cover of the shield, and stepped a bit closer to Leslie. "A few months ago, I was kidnapped too and my kidnappers shot me and left me to die on the side of the road. They haven't been caught either," he told her, stepping closer again.

"Sam, what are you doing? Get back behind the shield," ordered Ed. Sam just ignored him as he was connecting with the subject.

Leslie shook her head. "You're lying," she said.

"First rule of negotiating: never lie," Sam told her. "This is only my second day back on the job." Leslie looked at him as tears were falling down. "I don't know what this guy did, and I can't image going through what you went through at 12-years-old, but I can tell you that it doesn't have to end like this," he said as he took another step forward.

Leslie lowered her gun a bit more. "Do you get nightmares?" she asked quietly.

Sam took a deep breath and let it out. "Yes," he replied. "Almost every night since my memory came back of what happened." He could feel the eyes on him again…that was something he never told his team.

More tears fell from her eyes. "I know it's him, I just know," she said.

Sam took another step. "I believe you, I do. But this isn't how you do it." He reached his arm out with his palm facing up. "Please Leslie. Don't tell me this is how it ends," he pleaded.

Leslie looked in his eyes for a couple of minutes. Finally she gave him the gun, let Fred go, and fell into Sam's arms as she started to cry. Immediately, Greg took the gun from Sam while he comforted her, and Ed and Wordy took Fred outside.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

 **The Barn**

Once Team One came back and finished briefing, their shift had ended. Leslie was taken into custody as well as Fred so he could be asked some questions. During de-briefing, there was a little argument between Ed and Sam when they got to the part of the latter ignoring the former's orders. After a while, the heat had died down and they were able to finish.

"Sam, could you stay here a moment?" asked Greg when everyone stood up to get changed.

"Boss, I'm sorry I didn't follow orders, but I was connecting with her," Sam argued.

Greg put out his hand. "I know, that's not what I want to talk to you about." He waited for a few seconds, looking at Sam. "When were you going to tell me about the nightmares?" he asked.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know. It wasn't affecting my work," he said, opening his eyes.

"Yeah, but it could. And this hot call was too personal," Greg told him. After a while, he continued. "I think you should take these next two days off. Get some rest and relax a bit."

Sam looked at him, shocked. "Boss, I'm fine. I don't need time off," he said, a little angry.

"You're not fine Sam. Now I don't want to see you here for the next two days, and that's an order. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Sam said through a clenched jaw. He quickly got up, left the briefing room, and went to go change in the locker room.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

 **Sam's Apartment**

 _'I can't believe I have two days off!'_ Sam thought as he unlocked the door to his apartment. "What am I gonna do for two days?" he said to himself. He opened the door, went inside and closed it. When he heard a click next to his ear, he froze and looked to his right in the corner of his eyes. Standing next to him was the first guy, the one who shot him, with a gun to Sam's head.

Dwayne smiled. "Hello cop. Remember me? I have something we can do for two days," he told him as Sam clenched his jaw. "The fun has just begun," he continued before he started to laugh.


	8. The Torture Begins

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry about the kind of late response...I'm having a rough week (and it's only Tuesday...bleh...)

Anyways, here's the next chapter, and thanks for the reviews! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Torture Begins**

 **Sam's Apartment**

"How'd you get here? How'd you even know where I lived?" Sam asked.

With his gun still on Sam, Dwayne used his other hand to reach into his back pocket to pull out a wallet. Opening it, he showed Sam the I.D. inside. "It's amazing what you can find in a wallet. Plus, I'm a pretty good lock-picker," Dwayne said with a smile. He threw the wallet on the ground and stood in front of Sam. "Now, why don't you grab one of those chairs and bring it to the middle of the room. Oh, and take your jacket off too."

Sam stared at him and then at the gun and did what he was told. Getting the chair, he noticed a duffle bag on the table and worried what was inside. He brought the chair to where Dwayne wanted it and then sat down in it. Sam looked around his apartment. "Doing this one solo?" he asked.

Dwayne went to the duffle bag and pulled out a role of duct tape. "Let's just say that Gary and I…disagreed on what to do," he told him. He taped Sam's hands to the arms of the chair. "He wanted to flee the country and I wanted to finish what we started," he said as he taped Sam's legs to the legs of the chair.

"You killed him didn't you?" Sam asked.

Dwayne looked up at him and smiled. "What do you think?"

Sam clenched his jaw again. "You don't have to do this. Please," Sam pleaded as Dwayne stood up.

Dwayne ripped off a piece of tape. "Oh, yes I do," he said, placing the tape over Sam's mouth. Sam tried to scream, but it only came out muffled. He tried to release his arms as well, but the tape was too strong. Dwayne walked back to the table, put the duct tape inside, and pulled out a large knife. He smiled as he turned around and saw the look on his prisoner's face.

Sam focused on his sniper breathing as Dwayne came closer to him. "You know, I remember seeing you at your buddy's house. What was his name? Oh yeah, John," he told him. He held up Sam's chin with the tip of the blade. "We would watch you leave before giving John his, uh, package. And you never knew." Sam looked at him with rage. How he wanted to slug him right now for what he did to his friend.

Dwayne let his head drop and walked behind him. "But then John must have been doing too much thinking because he called me one day and said he wanted out, that he was done," he said as he put the knife on Sam's left arm and pulled down fast, cutting him. Sam squeezed his eyes shut and continued to sniper breathe. Dwayne bent down and whispered in his ear, "I probably have you to thank for that," and stood up. "I couldn't let him quit, so I told Gary to take care of it."

"That's what Gary did. He went down and he shot him. But somehow he warned you before he died and you came walking in when Gary was in John's room. When he saw your back to him, he hit you over the head. You, Sammy, were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said, cutting Sam's right arm the same way as the left. He came back in front of him and looked at him. Sam opened his eyes and looked back at Dwayne. "This is just the beginning," Dwayne said, smiling. In one fast motion, he took the knife and jammed it right above Sam's left knee as Sam let out a muffled scream. "Now that's the sound I've been waiting for!" Dwayne said as he turned the knife and then pulled it out of Sam's leg.

Sam's eyes were clenched tight again and he was breathing hard. He knew his kidnapper was saying something, but he couldn't hear him over his beating heart and the burning pain coming from his leg. Being in two tours of war, Sam always assumed that if he were ever kidnapped and tortured, it would have happened in Afghanistan, not at home. He finally opened his eyes and saw that the knife was replaced by a bat. _'These two days are gonna go by slow…if I live that long,'_ Sam thought as Dwayne swung the bat at his head.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

Sam slowly woke up to the pounding in his head. His leg and arms were still burning, but they weren't as bad as before. He couldn't see or hear Dwayne anywhere, so he looked behind him at the window and saw that it was morning. He had been out cold all night. If he didn't have these two days off, then his team would be wondering where he was right now. He sat there for a few minutes before he heard the door unlocking and saw his kidnapper walk in.

"Well, look who's awake," Dwayne said as he closed the door, locked it, and put the door chain in its place. He was carrying a few bags of groceries as he went to put them in the kitchen. "While you were sleeping, I was getting hungry, but I saw that you hardly have any food here. So I went out for dinner last night, slept on your couch, went out for breakfast this morning, and went to the store." He came back out to the living room and looked at Sam. "I didn't think I hit you that hard," he simply said.

He went to the duffle bag and grabbed some things that Sam couldn't see. He set something on the table and then went into the kitchen again. He turned on the stove to high and put the pointy end of the fireplace poker on top, then he left to grab the bat that he put on the table. "While that's warming up, let's have some more fun," he said.

Sam swallowed and braced himself as the bat connected with his stomach and sides. He grunted in pain as Dwayne kept hitting him in the same spots. Finally he stopped, dropped the bat, and went back into the kitchen. Dwayne turned the poker around so that all of the sides were hot. When it was good, he turned the stove off, grabbed the poker, and went back to Sam.

Sam finally saw what he took into the kitchen and he didn't like it. Dwayne placed the red hot end on Sam's right leg and waited. Sam closed his eyes and clenched his fists, not wanting to scream. Soon the pain was too much and he finally yelled out. Dwayne smiled when he heard Sam loose the fight. He removed the poker from his leg and looked at his captive. "You can't fight it Sammy, so why try?" he asked as he plunged the still hot sharp poker into Sam's right shoulder. Sam still had his eyes closed, so he didn't expect the fiery pain in his shoulder and he screamed out.

Dwayne left the poker in his shoulder for a bit before he slowly started to turn it and then he slowly took it out as Sam kept on yelling. Sam started to shake as Dwayne walked back to the duffle bag. His heart was racing, his breathing was coming in fast, and his shoulder was burning. His eyes were still shut when he felt more pain on his leg, arms, and then on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw his captor with salt in his hand, rubbing it on his wounds. His arms just stung since the cuts weren't deep, but his leg and shoulder exploded in pain and he screamed out again.

Dwayne held the can of salt in his hand as he went back to the table and grabbed the knife. He went over to Sam and made some more cuts on different parts of Sam's body. He made more on his arms, his legs, his chest, his sides, and a couple on his face and neck. Depending on where they were, some cuts were deeper than others. And every time he made a new cut, he poured some salt onto it and rubbed it in, making Sam scream. Finally, Sam was very thankful when the pain was too much and he passed out.


	9. The Second Day

**A/N:** I'm not sure how long you guys like your chapters, but this is the longest chapter out of this story! :) Only one more chapter after this and hopefully I'll be able to post it tomorrow or Friday (we'll see how the rest of the week goes because this week is definitely a lot worse than dead week, which is next week!)

Anyways, thank you for reviewing! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Second Day**

 **Sam's Apartment**

The next day, Sam was woken up by cold water being dumped on his head. He blinked his eyes and looked up at Dwayne who had a cup in his hand. "Wakey, wakey," he said with a smile. Sam closed his eyes and let out a small groan when Dwayne turned around. After he had passed out the day before, he had woken up and was subjected to more torture until it got dark. Then Dwayne had decided to go to sleep, so Sam did too as well.

"Today we're gonna have a change in scenery," Dwayne said as he went through the duffle bag. He pulled out two set of handcuffs and walked into Sam's bedroom. When he came back out, he went back to the table and grabbed the knife. He went over to Sam and bent down on one knee. "Do anything stupid and you'll regret it," he told him before cutting the tape off of his legs.

 _'I couldn't if I wanted to,'_ thought Sam as Dwayne cut the tape off of his wrists, leaving the tape on over his mouth.

When he was free, Dwayne pushed him out of the chair, making him fall. Sam let out a groan as he turned onto his side, which was a big mistake. Dwayne saw his opening and he started to kick Sam in the stomach. Sam tried to block them from coming, but Dwayne was able to get some good ones in there.

Dwayne stopped kicking and looked down at Sam, smiling. Then he grabbed both of Sam's arms and dragged him into the bedroom, leaving a small blood trail behind him. Once in the room, he dropped Sam, who let out a grunt, and then walked back out to grab the duffle bag. Coming in again, he closed the door behind him and put the duffle on the dresser. Then he went back to Sam, picked him up, laid him on the bed, and handcuffed both hands to the bed post, with Sam's shoulder screaming in pain.

When the pain subsided, Sam opened his eyes and looked at his kidnapper. He knew that if he lasted one more day, his team would come look for him; but he just hoped his torturer didn't kill him before then.

Dwayne picked up the knife and looked at his prisoner. Sam closed his eyes as he stepped closer. "I'd hate to ruin your bedding, but when I'm done, you won't have to worry about that anymore," he said as he drug the knife across Sam's left forearm, making blood rush out and Sam scream. He went over to the other side of the bed and did the same thing to his right forearm. Sam kept his eyes clenched as his breathing became labored.

While the wounds were still fresh, Dwayne grabbed the salt from the duffle bag. Sam had opened his eyes and saw what was in his hand. His eyes widened and he shook his head, but to no avail. Dwayne opened the lid of the can and with a smile, dumped some salt on Sam's left arm. Sam screamed out as the salt went inside the wound and Dwayne rubbed it in. When it was repeated on the other side, Sam couldn't scream anymore since his throat was so raw. He was disappointed when he didn't pass out from the pain.

"You want more huh?" Dwayne asked. He put the salt in the duffle and took out the fireplace poker. "I can give you more," he said as he opened the door and went to the kitchen while Sam tried to yell out. When Dwayne came back and shut the door behind him, he had the poker in his hand with one end red hot. He came closer to the bed and put the hot end on Sam's stomach and left it there for a few seconds. Then he put it on Sam's side and then at the base of his neck, all the while making Sam yell.

When the poker wasn't hot anymore, he put that away and took out the bat. Sam couldn't help his body from shaking as he again closed his eyes and clenched his fists while the bat came down on him again and again and again.

This lasted all day with a few breaks every now and then for Dwayne to eat or to watch some TV. At the end of the previous day, Sam had thought that it couldn't get any worse, but he was wrong. Today had definitely been worse and unlike the day before, Sam never passed out from the pain. He just had to last a few more hours…

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

 **The next morning; The Barn**

All of Team One, minus Sam, had showed up for work-out, showered, and were all geared up, waiting in the briefing room. "Where's Sam at?" asked Spike.

"He didn't really like my suggestion of giving him two days off, so I would have thought he would have been the first one here today," Greg said.

"It was a good suggestion Greg, he needed it," Ed assured him.

Jules, meanwhile, had been trying to call Sam on his cellphone, but she wasn't getting an answer. "The third time I've called and it's gone straight to voicemail," she said as she sat down.

"Well the last time he was late, he went missing," Wordy reminded the team.

Greg and Ed looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. Greg nodded and Ed quickly left the room and got into one of the SUVs in the garage to head over to Sam's place.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

 **Sam's Apartment**

Dwayne had gone back into the bedroom, closed the door, and was now leaning against the dresser, looking at Sam. He had taken off the tape from Sam's mouth when he came in, but Sam hadn't said anything and was staring up at the ceiling. "What's wrong Sammy? Cat got your tongue?" he taunted, smiling.

Sam slowly looked over at him. "How long are you gonna keep on doing this?" he asked, hoarsely. His throat was so raw that it hurt to talk.

"I don't know. I figured you'd be dead by now, but you keep on fighting," Dwayne said.

Sam swallowed. "No matter what happens to me, you're not gonna get away with this," he told him as he winced.

Dwayne stepped closer. "Sure I will. With you out of the picture, they'll be no more witnesses." He leaned in so their faces were close together. "So why don't you just give up already? Nobody cares about you…if they did, then how come no one checked up on you for two whole days?" he asked him.

Sam looked at him and then looked away, not wanting to believe anything he was saying. He finally looked back to him. "You're wrong. You don't know my team," he whispered back.

Dwayne straightened up. "Doesn't matter. Now it's finally time for you to die," he said as he clutched the knife.

Before he could do anything though, they both heard a knock and a muffled "Sam!" coming from the front door.

"Hel-!" Sam screamed as loud as he could before Dwayne's hand rushed out and placed it over his mouth, cutting him off.

"Shhhhh!" whispered Dwayne as Sam looked at him.

 _'Ed please come in, please come in!'_ Sam thought as he stared at his bedroom door, his kidnapper's hand still over his mouth.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

 **Outside Sam's Apartment**

Ed had showed up to Sam's place, finding the door locked. He knocked loudly and yelled out his teammate's name, but didn't hear anything. Looking around, he went across the hallway to another apartment and knocked. A few seconds later, an old lady opened the door. "Hi ma'am, my name's Ed Lane from the Police Strategic Response Unit. I was wondering if you had seen anyone coming or going from that apartment," he asked her, pointing to Sam's door.

"No, it's been quiet over there lately…not that it's ever loud," she told him, making Ed smile. "Now wait, I did see a man leave a couple days ago and then come back later, but that was it."

Ed took out his phone and showed her Sam's picture. "Was this the guy you saw?" he asked. The lady shook her head. "Okay, you've been very helpful ma'am, thank you," he told her.

He went back to Sam's door, took out his lock pick and got to work. Pretty soon, he had the door unlocked. Standing up, he pushed the door open, but couldn't get inside because the door chain was in place. He was about to yell Sam's name out again when he noticed some blood on the floor. Knowing something wasn't right, Ed immediately asked Winnie for EMS.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

Dwayne still had his hand over Sam's mouth, listening for anything else to happen. After a while, he heard what sounded like the front door unlocking. He silently cursed as he took his hand off of Sam's mouth, grabbed the bat from the floor and stood behind the bedroom door.

Sam tried to scream out again, to warn Ed from what was going to happen, but he couldn't. Screaming for help had hurt a lot and had taken up the rest of what little bit of voice he had. He just hoped that what he knew was going to happen didn't happen.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

After asking Winnie for medics, Ed took his gun out and kicked the door in. "Police, SRU!" he yelled. He was shocked and angry at all of the blood that surrounded the lone chair. After clearing the living room and kitchen, he noticed the drag marks that led to the closed bedroom. He walked to the door and slowly turned the knob and pushed the door in. Seeing Sam handcuffed to the bed, Ed stepped inside with his gun drawn. He stopped and yelled out when something hard came down on his hands, making him drop his gun.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

When Dwayne saw the gun, he immediately slammed the bat on top of the hands holding it. Without wasting a beat, he took the bat and swung it at the cop's stomach, making him double over. Before he could hit the cop on the back, he soon found himself on the ground with the cop on top of him.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

After dropping the gun, Ed was surprised again when he was hit in the stomach. With the vest taking most of the brunt, Ed saw his chance and wrapped his arms around his attacker's legs, making him fall over. Having the upper hand, he threw in a few good punches before the guy passed out.

Taking a deep breath, Ed stood up and walked over to Sam. "Oh my God," he said as he got a close up look of him. Every inch seemed to be covered in blood. He pulled out his keys and unlocked both cuffs from Sam's wrists. Then he took one of the handcuffs, put them on Dwayne and went back over to the bed. He took some gauze and bandages out and started applying them to the few places that were still bleeding a bit. He looked at Sam whose eyes were glossed over. "Stay with me Sam, help's on the way," he told him, receiving a weak nod. "Geez, I'm so sorry Sam. Two wanted men were after you and none of us came over or called."

Still not able to say anything, Sam swallowed and shook his head. He could barely move his hand to point down at the unconscious Dwayne. Ed followed his pointing finger and looked back at Sam, giving him a small nod.

Not long later, EMS finally arrived and was able to take Sam back to the hospital. Before he left, Ed took his hand and looked him in the eyes. "No going on cardiac arrests this time, okay?" Ed told, or rather ordered, him. Sam gave him a smile and squeezed his TL's hand before he was rolled away on the gurney.


	10. Recovery and End

**A/N:** Okay everyone, here's the last chapter! I really hope you like it and thank you so much for reviewing! Enjoy! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Recovery and End**

 **Hospital**

After Ed's call to Winnie, the rest of Team One had gone off to the hospital and had seen Sam being rushed in moments after. Ed, who was right behind the medics, saw the shocked looks on his team's faces. "It's a lot worse than that," he said, looking at the double doors that the medics went through. "That son of a bitch tortured him for who knows how long."

Shocked turned to anger when Ed said that. Wordy looked at him, his jaw clenched. "Where is he?"

Ed looked over at his friend. "Passed out in the car. He attacked me so I punched him and he's still out like a light," he told him.

Wordy turned and looked at the front doors. Greg put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from doing what he knew he was gonna do. "He's not worth it Wordy. He'll get what's coming to him," he said calmly. Wordy looked at his boss, let out a breath and nodded.

With nothing left to do, Team One all sat down in the waiting room, déjà vu hitting them. Other officers had arrived soon after to take Ed's statement and to haul off the now semi-conscious Dwayne to jail. While some were at the hospital, others had gone to Sam's apartment to gather all of the evidence and try to piece together what happened.

About an hour later, Greg had gotten a phone call from the lead officer on the case. When he was done, he hung up and looked at his team. "Dwayne Nelson had been processed and booked. They checked out his place and not only found drugs, but the body of our second mystery man, Gary Mills. They say he's been dead for about two days," he told them.

"About the time all of this probably started," Spike said quietly. The team just looked at each other without saying another word.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

Another hour had passed before Dr. Glendale came out. "Greg, Ed, Jules, Spike, Wordy," he greeted when they came up to him. "It's nice to see you again, just not like this and not so soon."

Greg shook the man's hand. "Same here doctor. So, how is he?" he asked as Team One all looked at Sam's doctor.

"Well for one thing, we never lost him, so that's good news." Ed looked down and gave a small smile. He looked up when Dr. Glendale continued. "He lost a lot of blood, which I was worried about, but we gave him, and we're still giving him, a transfusion, which is helping tremendously. He also has some first degree burns on various parts of his body. He has two stab wounds, one on his left leg and the other in his right shoulder, which also had some burn damage to it." He paused to let the team process what he said, then he continued. "Along with the stab wounds, he has several lacerations all over his body and he had quite a few broken bones as well. Unfortunately it's going to be a while before he can walk around again, but I want him to stay here for a few weeks so he can heal," he told them.

The team looked at him, a bit stunned. "So, you're saying he's alright?" asked Jules.

Dr. Glendale smiled. "Besides the bumps and bruises, he's just fine. He's resting right now, but he's very lucky," he said.

Team One all let out their breaths and smiled, very relieved. Then they followed the doctor to Sam's room.

They were all able to be inside his room, which they were thankful for. Sam was sound asleep in the bed with an oxygen nasal cannula on his face, his right arm was in a sling, both of his legs were in casts, and he had bandages and stitches as well. Jules and Spike both sat down in the chairs, taking a hold of Sam's hand and putting a hand on his arm, respectively. Meanwhile, Greg, Ed, and Wordy had picked different spots around the room while they all waited for Sam to wake up.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

A few hours later, Sam became aware of voices around him. Remembering the last few times he woke up didn't end well, he first became nervous and he clenched his left fist.

Team One had been talking to each other when Jules saw Sam's fist clench up. She came closer to him and gently laid her hand over his. "Sam? It's okay, we're all here. You're safe now," she said softly.

The rest of the team turned their attention to Sam when they heard Jules talking.

Sam heard Jules' voice and realized that he recognized the other voices that were talking. When he knew it was safe, he relaxed his muscles.

Jules looked at his hand when she felt it relax. "That's good Sam. Can you open your eyes?" she asked.

Sam slowly obeyed. He blinked a few times as the faces of his teammates came into view, all with smiles on them.

"Hey Samtastic!" said Spike, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling Sam?" Greg asked.

Sam took a breath and let it out. "Pretty good I guess. Pain's not too bad right now," he replied, his voice not hurting as much anymore.

"Do you remember anything?" Ed asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

Sam nodded. "Yeah…all of it. The last thing I remember is being in the ambulance."

The team looked at each other, each thinking that if he needed any help they'd be there for him.

"What happened to the guy? Did you find his partner?" Sam asked.

"He's in jail. He'll be going away for keeping you hostage, attacking you, attacking Ed, possession of drugs, and all the things he did to you months ago," Jules told him.

"In other words, he'll be going away for a long time," Wordy interrupted, smiling.

Jules looked at him and then looked back at Sam. "The other officers went to his house and found his buddy's body. They think he killed him before he went to you."

Sam nodded and looked down. "He told me. His partner just wanted to leave, but he wanted to finish what they started," he told them.

Nobody said anything after that until Greg told them he had to call the officers back so they could take Sam's statement.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

Minutes later, a couple of officers came in to talk with Sam. He told them how Dwayne got in, what he did to him during the two days, what happened when Ed came, and that he admitted to delivering drugs to John and killing Gary. Once they got everything they needed, they wished Sam a speedy recovery and left.

Hearing all of the details of Sam's torture made the team sick to their stomach, but they stayed in the room anyways to support their friend. Sam could see the guilt in all of their faces, especially Greg's. "Guys, I know you blame yourselves for not checking up on me, but please stop. I don't blame you…any of you," he told them, looking at Greg for the last part.

"Sam, if I hadn't given you those days off…"

"He still would have done something," Sam interrupted his boss. "Yeah I was mad, but I did need time off…even though there wasn't much relaxing," he said, giving his team a sly smile.

"Okay Samo, we get it," Ed replied, smiling. "It may take some time to forgive ourselves," he said, looking at each member, "but we'll get there," he finished, looking back at Sam.

Sam just smiled and nodded before he fell back to sleep.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

A few weeks had passed and Sam was still in the hospital…but he was feeling a lot better. And like last time, he was healing faster than what the doctors expected. He still had casts on his legs, but his arm sling was replaced with a cast as well. The team would visit every day after shift, but with no more threats to their teammate, they didn't stay during the nights…most of the time.

Finally he was able to go home, but he had to be in a wheelchair for a while before moving to crutches and doing some physical therapy…again. Ed offered for Sam to stay at his place since, 1) Sam was looking for a new apartment and 2) his and Sophie's guest bedroom was on the first floor, and when Sam refused, Ed pushed him to his car and ordered Sam to stay with them. "You know I can't say no to an order," Sam grumbled, struggling to get into the vehicle.

Ed smiled as he helped him. "I know, which is why I use it sometimes. But only for your own good Samo," he told him.

"Yeah, yeah," Sam said as Ed put his wheelchair in the back.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

Once Sam was using his crutches, he was sent to the same physical fitness instructor as he had last time. They did the same stuff as before, but this time seemed to be a lot harder, which was frustrating Sam. He kept on being told to take it easy and go slow, but being the stubborn person that he is, he wanted to hurry so he could walk again and get back to the team. It took a long time, but eventually he got there.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

When he came back to The Barn, he was congratulated again, but then his boss called him over. "What is it?" Sam asked.

"I know you've been cleared physically, but I don't want what happened on your last call to happen again," Greg said, looking at him. "So I want you to see a therapist, and when you're cleared by her, then you can come back, okay?"

Sam looked down and let out a breath. Finally he looked at his boss. "Okay," he agreed reluctantly.

 **FPFPFPFPFPFPFPFP**

After spending two to three weeks at the therapist's office, Sam was glad that his boss made him go. He didn't realize how much Dwayne and what he did had affected him. His therapist soon cleared him and Sam was able to go back to work full time and do what he loved with the people that he loved, and he didn't want it any other way.

"Team One, hot call!"…

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:** So I do have another _Flashpoint_ story in mind (along with a sequel to that one), but I don't have it started yet...I'm not sure when I'll start it, but I will eventually! :D

Also, I never know how to end my stories, so most of them time, I end them kind of cheesy...lol. But I hope you liked it anyway :)


End file.
